Various types of display devices are currently available for use in conjunction with electronic devices. Each display device provides a different combination of size, power consumption, operational efficiency, resolution, and external control requirements. A Liquid Crystal on Silicon (LCoS) microdisplay, for example, includes a two-dimensional array of pixel cells formed on a semiconductor substrate. Successive layers of a typical LCoS pixel cell include a transistor, a reflective material, a first transparent electrode, liquid crystal material, and a second transparent electrode. To transmit light (i.e., ON state), the electrodes of a pixel cell may control a state of the liquid crystal material in order to allow incident light with appropriate polarization to pass through the liquid crystal material, reflect off of the reflective material, and pass back through the liquid crystal material. Alternatively, in the OFF state, the electrodes may control the state of the liquid crystal material to alter the light polarization such that the incident light is prevented from passing though the liquid crystal material to the reflective material.